


Warmth

by Perching_Owl



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Domestic Fluff, False Value Spoilers, Light-Hearted, M/M, Seawoll owns a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl
Summary: Just Seawoll waking up on his day off and making breakfast for or rather with Nightingale.
Relationships: Thomas Nightingale/Alexander Seawoll
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Margot_Lescargot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margot_Lescargot/gifts).



> It's pure domestic fluff ... and not much more - as a small present for [Margot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margot_Lescargot/pseuds/Margot_Lescargot), who has been absolutely amazing with providing fics for this rare pair. Please enjoy!

Sunlight filters into the room, creeping closer to the bed, slowly but surely bringing about the new day. Alexander should probably get up. It's his day off after all, meaning he needs to do the shopping, maybe even make the way to the market to buy some fresh produce, before the Christmas holidays make it impossible. But he finds himself unwilling even as his back begins to grow colder, exposed to the cold morning air. He himself has curled around the only source of the room, one arm and one leg thrown over the heap of blankets, which is Thomas. His lover is stretched out on his stomach, face buried in the pillow, and softly snoring, and hogging most of the blankets, drawing more similarities with a caterpillar than a human. 

Alexander wants nothing more than to tug at that cocoon, curl beneath it and around Thomas, but his sense of responsibility sets in, especially as he hears the taps and the soft meow from the other side of the door. After untangling himself and trying not to wake Thomas, he gets up, shivering as his bare feet hit the cold floor. He stands up quietly, pulling over the jumper he only wears at home, but which is comfortable, warm and more than a little worn. Then he moves through the room quietly, opening the door, and shooing Felix along, who tries to dart into the room and onto the bed. He scoops the cat up instead, cuddling the black giant ball of fluff, and is rewarded with a headbutt and a purr as he tickles him just right beneath the chin. 

Felix lets himself be carried though, settling down, especially as the cat realises they are heading for the kitchen and he is getting petted. Lazy bastard, Alexander thinks, is even used to getting carried around. In the kitchen Alexander puts him down gently, before refills the bowl with water, which is shunned in favour of brushing against his calves, an expectant meow following.

Alexander shakes his head, smiling as he opens the tin, emptying it in the other bowl and then putting Felix' meal down. As soon as Felix realises there is food he heads for it, not sparring a single glance back. For a long moment Alexander watches the cat devouring his meal, then begins to think what he could make for breakfast. His fridge reveals eggs, milk, and even some chives. Scrambled eggs then? His toast hasn't turned bad as well, so that might make for a good breakfast. 

With a contented sigh he begins to make hot water, then starts with by pulling out a pan and beginning to heat it. His thoughts begin to drift as he cracks the eggs, not entirely able to not focus on work. So he can't help himself but ponder if Peter is going to turn out fine. He shouldn't worry about him now, it's his -and Thomas' day off- he should focus on breakfast, on buying groceries, and then cleaning his flat. Probably he will fit a play-session with Felix in there. 

But he can't help himself. The boy has never struck him as someone who could do well undercover, always too distracted for his own good. Which might him a good at spotting magic and able to think outside the box, however undercover work takes concentration. He needs to get his story straight, not slip up, and most of all separate his private life and work from the facade he is going to live. It's a skill, Alexander is not sure Peter possesses. And all of this is just after the shitshow with May and Chorley. He clenches his jaw and if he chops the chives finer than he intended to, then that's his problem. 

He can barely hear the soft footsteps over the sizzling of butter in the pan and the boiling water. What he hears however is the soft meow, followed by soft cooing from Thomas. Alexander throws a glance over his shoulder, thought of Peter forgotten as he sees Felix letting himself be picked up, setting against Thomas' chest. 

Thomas meanwhile takes a few steps closer, peering at the pan, 'That looks delicious.' 

'Most likely not as good as Molly's – I'll never know how she gets the toast so crispy.' 

Thomas rubs Felix' chin, whose purring gets more intense and who lazily blinks his eyes at Thomas, who answers, 'She bakes the bread herself.' A yawn escapes him, and he heads for the kettle, filling the tea pot to steep, while still cuddling Felix. 'Beside, you have other qualities than your cooking,' he throws over his shoulder, grin wide and easy. 

Alexander snorts, shaking his head, as he gives the eggs a stir in the pan, 'Behave or otherwise you won't get any breakfast.' 

A laugh follows, before comfortable silence falls over them again as the tea steeps, the eggs cook, and the toast bakes. Again Alexander can't help himself though, and he wonders out aloud, 'Are you okay with Peter doing that undercover job?' 

Behind him he hears Thomas setting down Felix, then footsteps before he steps next to Alexander. He rests against Alexander's side, obviously thinking before responding, expression thoughtful, 'Yes. And not because he is the only one there is. He is in a unique position, he has expressed his willingness, and it gets him out of the way from the renovations.' 

'Well, he is isn't the only one needing to take refuge, is he now?' Alexander responds drily. Nightingale throws him an innocent look, which would have fooled no one. 

Turning serious Alexander adds, 'Granted, he can take of himself for the most part. But it's the other things I'm worried about. Emotions.' 

Thomas falls silent, starring at the pan and thinking, 'Peter will become invested - but I trust him to be objective and tell us when it gets too much. Did you know he insisted on it not being longer than three month because of his girlfriend?'

'Hadn't heard that yet,' Alexander grunts, slightly preoccupied with finding the spot where the eggs where just right while at the same time supervising the toast. 

'He has a therapist. And it's doing him good.' Thomas moves from his side, taking care of the toast and putting the two on the plates. He begins to butter them, then leaves off to take the tea out. 

Alexander meanwhile turns the stove off, adding the chopped chives to the eggs and giving everything a quick stir. Still being preoccupied with evenly distributing the eggs on the toast, he almost misses what Thomas says next. 

'He has you to thank for that though.' 

'What?' He stops, putting the pan down, and fully turns towards Thomas. 

'The speaking to therapist. You brought it up both with him and me. It has helped him immensely. And not only him,' and with that Thomas steps closer, arms coming around Alexander's waist, smile on his face. 'So thank you for that.' 

'There is no need to thank me,' Alexander mutters, feeling his cheeks heat up, but he leans down and places a kiss on Thomas' brow. 

'If you are uncomfortable with words,' Thomas starts, a smile beginning to creep over his face while a hint of playfulness replaces the honesty, 'I could thank you without any words. I would still use my mouth though.' 

'For fuck's sake, Thomas!' 

'That's rather the point,' Thomas leans up, kissing him and pulling him closer. Alexander sinks into that kiss, thoroughly enjoying Thomas pressed against his front, the arms around him, and the silky hair as he angles his lover's head better. 

A stomach grumbling brings them back to reality, and Alexander can't help himself but laugh as he realises it's not his, 'I didn't think you were that hungry for me.' 

Thomas smiles ruefully, a hand in his hair, 'Perhaps we should eat breakfast. After all, you did make it.' 

'We could still continue after we have eaten,' Alexander offers, placing a quick peck against Thomas' temple. After all, should he not manage to buy groceries, he could still always stop by the Folly - Molly would feed him and Thomas would be delighted. 

Right now he is going to enjoy breakfast though, having Thomas sit across from him, fending off a much too interested in human food cat, and enjoying the warmth of day off.

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos, comments and constructive criticism.


End file.
